


Sky

by Marsalias



Series: Dannymay 2020 [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, introspective, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Danny loves the sky.
Series: Dannymay 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	Sky

Depending on perspective, the Ghost Zone either didn't have a sky, or it was nothing _but_ sky. Danny preferred the later interpretation. It put a familiar spin on a place that was, at its core, incredibly alien.

Not that Danny minded the alien part. He'd wanted to be an astronaut, after all.

But flying through the sky, even a green one- That was good. Danny, Phantom, was a creature of the sky. Flying came to him as easily as breathing, as easily as falling. Breaking the laws of gravity felt right to him in a way none of his other powers quite matched.

Maybe it was because flying was a power for _him._ It wasn't a weapon. It wasn't a shield. It wasn't for sneaking, or running, not really, although he supposed he used it for those things.

Flying was his. Something he could enjoy and have the enjoyment be untainted by memories of battle.

He loved flying. He loved the sky.

And, he thought, as the thin green clouds of the Ghost Zone trailed into spirals off his fingertips and the wind twisted encouragingly around him, he thought the sky might love him back.


End file.
